


A Different Kind of Date

by FancyPotatocake



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira and Ren are twins, Double Date, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Persona 5 Twin AU, ShuMako Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyPotatocake/pseuds/FancyPotatocake
Summary: When Ren asked Makoto out on a double date, this wasn't what she expected.





	A Different Kind of Date

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to shumakoweek ;))))))  
> Day 6: Double Date

“You have to cover my shift at LeBlanc next Sunday” Ren said rather suddenly.

 

“I can't, I have a date next Sunday” Akira yawned.

 

“Wait, a date?  _ You? _ With whom?” surprised that his twin brother had a date on the same day he had, Ren pressed for more information.

 

“Can a guy not go on a date with a pretty boy? Why do I need to cover your shift though?” Akira vaguely avoided the question and was looking at his brother expectantly.

 

“Well, I have a date on Sunday too” replied Ren timidly.

 

“Oh? A date? With the cute student council prez? My brother finally grew the balls to ask her out, I'm so proud” Akira fake cried, he was really proud and happy for his brother though.

 

“SHUT UP! It's not our first date either!” blushing madly, Ren was slightly embarrassed, there was no need for Akira to mock him like this.

 

“Since you are on a date on Sunday, and I am on a date on Sunday, why not turn it into a double date” Akira completely ignored Ren’s outburst.

 

“I still don't know  _ who  _ you are dating, if you tell me i may consider this double date but  _ only _ if you stop making fun of me!” Ren pouted, but he was really interested in who is brother was going on a date with.

 

“The cute second detective prince, and I'd never make fun of you Ren” Akira stated casually.

 

It took Ren a moment to process what his brother just said. “Wait The second detective Prince?  _ Goro Akechi? _ How did you even-” Ren stared at Akira in disbelief.

 

“We've been dating for a few weeks but I guess you were too busy pining after Makoto to notice” smirking at his brother, Akira got ready for bed.

 

“OK, fair point, let me ask Makoto what she thinks about a double date, if she agrees then it's settled” Ren sighed as he send a quick message to Makoto.

 

* * *

 

When Ren asked her out on a  _ double date  _ Makoto expected said double date to be with Ryuji and Ann, instead she finds herself at the diner with her boyfriend, his brother and her boyfriend's brother's boyfriend, who happens to be her best friend. She’s not complaining, just confused though this could be an interesting date.

 

“So, Makoto, how long have you and my brother been a thing and on how many dates have you been?” Akira asked her right away, he can hardly believe he never noticed that they’re actually dating, instead of just mutually pining. 

 

“2 weeks, hmmm, 4” Makoto replied kindly.

 

“6 dates, but I don't see why that's important” Ren glared at his twin a cautiously, he was up to something he always is.

 

Akira smiled innocently at Ren, “I'm just curious, can't a brother take interest in his brother's life?” 

 

“You can but it's  _ you  _ we're talking about, who knows what ulterior motive you might have” Ren refuses to believe that is brother is simply asking out of curiosity. 

 

“That's mean, Ren” Akira fake pouted.

 

“Whatever. More importantly, how long have you two been dating??” Ren looked between Akira and Goro curiously. 

 

“You'd like to know wouldn't you” Goro smirked.

 

“2 months” Makoto interjected suddenly, ”does it really matter though?”

 

“No, it doesn't, shall we order something to dine?” Goro stopped the conversation before they could get lost in it even more, there were more important things to do on a date after all.

 

After everyone ordered a simple drink for themselves and something to snack for everyone, Akira shifted conversation back on, in his mind, more interesting topics.

 

“So, Makoto, how did you ask my brother out?” smiling sweetly, Akira was amused about Makoto and Ren blushing in slight embarrassment. Truth is Akira wasn’t much interested in knowing he just wanted to tease his brother a bit.   
  
“W-why do you just assume  _ she  _ is the one who asked  _ me _ out?” it took Ren a moment to recover from the sudden kind of invasive question. Not that Akira was wrong, it  _ was _ Makoto who asked Ren out and not the other way around, but Ren would prefer if is brother doesn’t know about it.

 

“I just guessed, you pined after her for so long and chickened out everytime you planned to confess, so naturally she’s gotta be the one who confessed right?” Akira simply couldn’t imagine his brother suddenly confessing to his crush after he chickened out of confessing at least 30 times.   
  
“You’re right about that, I did confess to him first” Makoto admitted timidly.    
  
Suddenly Goro snickered after silently spectating, “I’m actually surprised you never noticed that they’re dating”

 

“Wait, you  _ knew??? _ ” Akira looked at Goro scandalized.   
  
“I may have provided some support in the situation.” Goro blew Akira a kiss before winking at Ren.

 

“ _ Hold on _ , is that why you-”    
  
“Anyways, I’m glad we can all be here like this.” Interrupting Akira before he reveals too much, Goro moved the conversation to a different topic.   
  
After spending a few more hours simply talking, flirting and sipping their drinks, they decided to leave the diner and split up. Akira continued his discussion about Yakuza movies with Makoto on the way out of the diner, meanwhile Goro got close to Ren and whispered, “ _ If you hurt her, I’ll end you.” _

 

Just as Ren was about to give any kind of responds, Goro left to bid his goodbye to Makoto and leave with Akira to god knows where. Ren wasn’t sure if he meant it serious or not but he felt somewhat threatened, even though he’d never ever hurt Makoto, no matter what.

 

“You know you don’t have to threaten to kill my brother” Akira said once they split up and Ren and Makoto were out of earshot.    
  
Goro glanced at him, not really surprised, “I just gave him a warning nothing more.”   
  
“Sure you did” chuckling, Akira playfully bumped his elbow into Goro’s side.

 

* * *

 

Makoto looked at Ren curiously, he seemed paler than usual and she can very well guess why.   
  
“Ren~ come here for a second” she put a hand on the back of Ren’s neck and gently pressed her lips against his cheek. “Don’t take what he said too serious, no need to worry about it” Makoto said affectionately, to ease his mind.


End file.
